Christmas Mix
by Raspberry-sweet
Summary: This is oneshots. I hope you like them
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm doing oneshots with my favorite Christmas songs and one of my favorite shows I'm going to use for this oneshots. I hope you like them. Every day I will put up a oneshot with a song.**

**His favorite Christmas Story by Capital Lights**

**Character: Finn (main character), Rachel (main Character), Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana**

_He met her up in Delaware in 1937_

_She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress _

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when he finally gained the courage to ask her to dance_

_It was the night before Christmas, it was love at first sight _

_The carolers sang as they danced through the night _

_She was a small town girl, he was a traveling guy _

_He never caught her name before they said their goodbyes _

Finn was a traveling man; he never stayed at one place for long. He was a Christmas party that everyone in town was at. He looked around the room and that was when he saw her. She was wearing red lipstick that matches her pretty dress. Her long wavy dark brown hairs fame her face.

It was a quarter till eleven when he made his way towards her, he push against the crowd. He took a breath and tab her shoulder. The girl turn around, her beautiful brown eyes look at him.

"May I have this dance," he asked her, she smiled and said yes

However after they dance they said goodbye before Finn realize that he never got the girl's name.

_A couple years later he was out on the road _

_Having Christmas dinner in a diner alone _

_When he saw a young waitress with a gleam in her eye _

_Her favorite day of the year she showed her spirits were high _

_She said sir can you shed a little holiday cheer _

_A simple Christmas story was all she wanted to hear _

_He looked prepared with a smile as he started to say here's my favorite _

_Christmas story about a girl with no name_

_He said I met her up in Delaware in 1937 _

_She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress _

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance_

It was a couple years later when he last say that girl. He stop at dinner for Christmas, he was eating alone. His waitress came up to refill his coffee cup. She flip her long blond hair over her shoulder, she looked at him with a gleam in her eye. It was her favorite day of the year, she was so happy because of it. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Sir can you shed a little holiday cheer?" She asked, "A simple Christmas story is all I want to hear."

Finn smile as he prepared to tell his favorite story. "This is my favorite Christmas story about a girl with no name. I met her up in Delaware in 1937. She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress. December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance."

_Every holiday season as he traveled he'd tell about his _

_Christmas dance partner that he never knew well _

_He'd share his favorite story with the locals he met _

_He was called the Christmas story telling traveling man _

Now every holiday season when he traveled he would tell about his Christmas dance partner that he never knew well. Finn was happy to tell people about his favorite story. Every locals he went to called him the Christmas story telling traveling man.

_By age 53 he had done settled down _

_All the neighborhood kids liked to gather around _

_Just to listen to his stories about his life on the road_

_All he had now were these children he told_

_And every Christmas eve they showed up before dark _

_He'd tell them all the story but they knew it by heart _

_They could quote it word for word, he always told it the same _

_It was his favorite Christmas story called the girl with no name _

_He said I met her up in Delaware in 1937_

_She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress_

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance_

At the age 53 Finn finally settled down, he lived in a house by himself. While he lived the neighborhood, the children in the neighborhood would come over a listen to his stories about what he seen on the road. He loved sharing the stories and on every Christmas eve they would come over right before the dark. This was their favorite story, they even could qute it word for word.

"Mr. Hudson are you going tell us the story," A boy with hazel eyes and curly black hair asked.

"The one with the girl with no name," the blond girl asked while she hold her friend's hand. The raven-haired girl nodded as she squeeze the blond's hand.

"It's my favorite story!" the brown-haired boy said as his blue-green eyes looked over at Finn.

Finn laughed and nodded at them, he would always told it the same. "As you guys know this is my favorite christams story called the girl with no name. I met her up in Delaware in 1937. She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress. December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance."

_Twenty years later as he took his last breath _

_It was on a cold Christmas morning on a hospital bed _

_The children were grown, he had nobody left_

_Except the little old nurse who was holding his hand _

_He said Ma'am can you share a little holiday cheer _

_A simple Christmas story was all he wanted to hear _

_But his eyes filled with tears at the words that she spoke _

_Because his favorite Christmas story was the one that she told  
><em>

_She said I met him up in Delaware in 1937_

_Though I never caught his name he was a traveling man _

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven _

_I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance_

Finn was laying in a hospital bed on a cold Christmas morning. He had no one left since all the kids grew up. He felt a soft hand hold his hand. He turned his head to see a sweet little old nurse with kind brown eyes that looked in his brown eyes.

"ma'am can you share a little holiday cheer. A simple Christmas story was all I wanted to hear," he asked. Finn felt his eyes filled with tears as he heard the words spoke.

"I met him up in Delaware in 1937. Though I never caught his name he was a traveling man," she gave a soft smile. "December 24th at quarter till eleven, I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance."

"You were wearing red lipstick to match your pretty dress," Finn breath as he watch the nurse eyes filled in tears. "My name is Finn."

"Rachel…" Was the last thing he hear as he close his eyes for the finally time.

**I hope you like and review**

**Also I am updating and still doing my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one. I'm taking a break from my exam paper which is due soon. I hope you like it. Little warning in this story, because of the song and who are the characters in it.**

**Character Mercedes, Kurt (7 year old kurt right before his mother dies when he was 8)**

**Song**

**Christmas Shoes by FM Static**

Mercedes was waiting in line with gift or two for last minute shopping. She knows it was close to Christmas time but she wasn't in the Christmas mood. She huff as a little boy about 7 or 8 was pacing round like most kids do. She couldn't help but notice that in his hands was a pair of shoes. His hair was a little mess and his clothes were messy as well from the cold wet snow. She wouldn't believe what the boy said when it was his time to pay.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my momma please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size." He said as he put the shoes on the counter. "Could you hurry Sir?"

"Daddy says there's not much time." His blue-green eyes started to water a bit. "You see she's been sick for quite a while. And I know these shoes will make her smile."

Mercedes felt a little tear up a bit.

The boy started to count the pennies he had on him. The cashier help him count out the money and then he frown down at the boy.

"Sorry son but you don't have enough money to buy these," he said

The boy looked through his pockets looking for more money. He looked like he was about to cry when he couldn't find anything more. He looked over at Mercedes and started to beg.

"Please ma'am my momma doesn't have much time. I really want her to smile when she see these shoes and make her Christmas great, like daddy said she did for us."

She grab some money from her pocket and paid for the shoes, the boy's blue-green eyes light up and he smiled so big. He hugged the teen, Mercedes move a little when he hugged her but she couldn't help but hug him back.

"Thank you so much, momma will look so pretty in these shoes!" he grin and ran out with shoes in his hand. Mercedes smile a bit, she somehow knew it was fate that she should have met the kid and help him out. Every time on Christmas Eve when she feels down she would think about that boy with those shoes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_  
>It was almost Christmas time,<br>There I stood in another line  
>Trying to buy the last gift or two,<br>Not really in the Christmas mood.  
>Standing right in front of me<br>Was a little boy waiting anxiously,  
>Pacing round like little boys do,<br>And in his hands, were a pair of shoes.  
>And his clothes were worn and old.<br>He was dirty from head to toe,  
>And when it came his time to pay,<br>I couldnt believe what I heard him say._

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.<br>Could you hurry, Sir?  
>Daddy says there's not much time.<br>You see she's been sick for quite a while;  
>And I, know these shoes will make her smile.<br>And I, want her look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight._

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
>Then the cashier said Son there's not enough here.<br>He searched his pockets so frantically  
>Then he turned and he looked at me.<br>He said Momma made Christmas good... At our house  
>Though most years she just did without.<br>Tell me, Sir, what am I gonna do?  
>Somehow I've got to buy these Christmas shoes!<br>So I laid the money down;  
>I just had to help him out.<br>I'll never forget the look on his face  
>When he said Mommas gonna look so great!<em>

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.<br>Could you hurry, Sir?  
>Daddy says there's not much time.<br>You see she's been sick for quite a while;  
>And I, know these shoes will make her smile.<br>And I, want her look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus_

_I knew that I got a glimpse of heavens love  
>As he thanked me and ran out.<br>I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me  
>Just what Christmas is all about.<br>I got a glimpse of heavens love  
>As he thanked me and ran out.<br>I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me  
>Just what Christmas is all about.<em>

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.<br>Could you hurry, Sir?  
>Daddy says there's not much time.<br>You see, she's been sick for quite a while;  
>And I, know these shoes will make her smile.<br>And I, want her look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus_

_Wanna buy these shoes for my momma please.  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.<br>Could you hurry, Sir?  
>Daddy says there's not much time.<br>You see, she's been sick for quite a while;  
>And I, know these shoes will make her smile.<br>And I, want her look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight._

**We all know that Kurt doesn't believe in God or Jesus so I didn't put that in this story. It didn't feel right if I did that. However I also believe that he was perfect for this song choice. I love Kurt in the show and I love Chris Colfer **

**Review please.**


End file.
